Dylan's Party for his Sissy - Dylan Verse Part 17
by Awatere11
Summary: Carley is gonna turn 3 and Dylan is the Host. Who will he invite and how will the family adjust to the little one's decision to include Grandy in this drama. There is alot of murky water under the bridge the babies do not understand ... can Ianto draw a line?
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto opened the front door and smiled as he stepped aside to let Idris in, then hesitated as he went to close the door only to open it wide once more to let his Grandfather enter behind Idris. He was accepting their coats silently when a voice rang out from the other room.

"Grandy!" Enzo yelled, alerting the other two and Dylan yodelled as he and Carley also raced for the old man who was gracefully lowering himself to his knees for the arms full of children that were incoming.

"I'm gonna have a party" Dylan said with glee, "It's Carley's birthday and I need help! Do you know how to do a girly cake? Taddy does awesome boy ones but I need a girly one for Sissy."

"Well, good thing I am here then" John smiled softly as he rose and followed the children to the day room where they were making invitations. Idris considered, and then followed as well.

Ianto watched them go and returned to the kitchen, his nervous habit of cutting carrots beginning to show as Jack settled to watch. "You OK?"

Ianto grunted, the tense feeling still there even though he was trying to accept this man back into his world, even if only for the children. Well, that's what he said, would tell anyone. For the children. Jack was seeing the raw need there, hoped soon Ianto could forgive enough to allow the old man some comfort as he clearly itched to hug Ianto and beg forgiveness.

"So, did Dylan ring him then?" Jack finally asked.

"Enzo did" Ianto sighed, "He is fascinated by him and his wide lapels. Seems he feels it's a bit gangster to have a Grandy. He sees the old man, not the strong enforcer he once was."

"Where as you see the one he was, not the old man?"

"I am trying Cariad" Ianto grimaced as he looked up at him through his lashes, "I am trying, I swear."

"I know love" Jack nodded, "I know you are. A lot of things to consider, forgive and file away. I know how your mind works, all those memoires and past hurts still there in a big pile in the corner. You have to filter, sort and assign. I know."

"The children are excited, they do not have the luxury of memories. Maybe if I try to see things as they do. This is a different man to what he was, this is a new relationship?"Ianto surmised.

"Thank you Yani" John said from the doorway, "Would you really?"

"For you … I will try but its Ianto" Ianto grimaced as he glanced over, "I cannot promise there will not be pouting and muttering at times but… for the babans I can try."

"I know I have making up to do, I was a fool to my pride. If you can give me a chance, I will try to be more down to earth. More accessible" John promised and then looked down with delight as a little hand patted his hip and he lifted the little girl to his hip for a kiss careful not to crush the fluffy skirts.

Ianto smiled as he watched her preen happily, showing John her little bracelet Dylan had made for her at school with some beads "She likes pretty bling, don't you Queenie."

"Yeash"

"Well I shall remember that for your birthday coming up, something little and shiny eh?" he crooned as she looked up at him and considered.

"Grandy?"

Yes darling?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"She means to say that she wants you, not some bling" Ianto said as he busied himself with some peas that needed shelling urgently apparently, "She wants to see you more. She likes men, is interested in their affection. Feels safe with them."

"Like your mother"

Ianto's hands stalled, then Ianto looked up and John realised a moment too late that he had been misunderstood. Damn, he had told himself not to mention her.

"I mean to say, as a little bit she wanted cuddles and attention. Was never one for dancing about with the other little girls with ribbons. Wanted to know the real conversation." He said quickly. "She was so forward and clever."

"Well, I can see that" Ianto relaxed, "She was a clever one, I have her quick mind after all."

"And her eyes" John sighed as he cuddled the little girl, "So piercing, seeing my soul."

"Ah" Ianto glanced up, "finally willing to admit you have one?"

John blinked and then laughed as he realised Ianto was playing with him. Still a steel trap then. He looked at the pretty little girl with her gem-like eyes and smiled as he saw how easily it was to love a little one like this.

He glanced at Ianto who was turned away; his back bowed and remembered the little boy who once held his arms out as well.

Damn, he had dropped the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Dylan is a loving child" Idris commented as they watched the children play in the garden, Dylan pausing to help his little sister clamber over a garden edging before running so she could chase him some more.

"He has his father's lovely heart" Ianto nodded, "I think I fell in love with him before Jack."

"Ouch" Jack clutched at his chest, "The pain."

Ianto smiled as he let them laugh and rose, "Just going to check that cake."

"I thought I was doing that?" John frowned with surprise.

"You are. This is the 'brother' cake so Enzo is not jealous" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Dylan has thought this through and found every loop hole he can."

Genuine mirth now as Ianto left them to it and headed down the hallway, still smiling as well. The late afternoon sun was creeping low and the shadows were long as Ianto walked the long hallway towards the kitchen and the smell of almost ready chocolate cake. Ianto was concentrating on this when he glanced to his left and saw something that he almost wishes he hadn't.

A shadow in the corner between the dresser and the wall seemed to be…solid…Ianto reacted without a second thought even as he told himself that he was merely startled due to inattention and he snatched up an umbrella from the rack, swinging with a roar at the corner and struck into the dark space with extreme malice.

It met… mass.

Something clicked in Ianto's head and as he heard the faint laughter of his children, his beloved husband calling out he looked into the black moving shadow and smiled with an insane glee.

"Come to play have you?" he hissed low, "Come to the home of a Hoodlum? Come on…. COME GET SOME!"

This time he raised the umbrella high and drove the point home, the inhuman screech of pain satisfying as was the loud bark of a Webley then Ianto swung to find Jack behind him in a shooter's stance with his weapon still trained on the corner.

Ianto stepped back with his heart pounding and the shadow finally fell forward into the light as Jack stared down at it as John and Idris raced inside, Andy running to the children along with security as Idris drew his own weapon and crouched to look at the thing.

"A Morph" he spat, the creature's correctly name was Morphadillian. Everyone called the Morphs. A reptilian race that could blend into shadow.

Idris rolled it onto its back and started to pat down pockets as Ianto blanched and swung to slide around his husband, "The babies."

Jack turned to follow and they went out into the bright sunshine to find Enzo silently hugging his sister with a serious frown.

"There was a rat" Ianto said calmly as he gathered Dylan into his arms, "Scared the shit out of me so Daddy shot it. Messy. I am disgusted and we will not go back inside until it is all cleared away."

"A rat?" Dylan frowned knowing Ianto would never allow something like that and he saw something in Ianto's face that warned him so he nodded, "cool."

"Daddy didn't kill it did he?" Enzo was worried for the non-existent thing and Ianto smiled at the lovely little heart.

"Scared it and it ran out the door but he made a mess with the wall and floor from whacking at it" Ianto swallowed then knelt to address them, "We are fine."

Dylan watched more security arrive and looked at his Taddy again, the unspoken accusation there so once everyone had calmed down he asked Dylan to help him in the kitchen. He had never lied to him, always been truthful and up front. He was not about to change that.

"A creature was in the house. I don't know why or what it wanted but it scared me. Daddy shot it ans it's gone" Ianto whispered as he hugged Dylan in the corner of the kitchen ."Enzo and Carley are too little, they might have bad dreams or something. They still don't know how safe we are with Daddy here to protect us coz they come from a world of scary things."

"And you" Dylan muttered as he snuggled in, "you protect too."

"Yes, but mostly I love" Ianto smiled as he squeezed gently, "My lovely boy. My son, I need your help to keep it together here. I'm a bit freaked out. OK?"

"OK Taddy, I will look after you" Dylan assured him with a soft smile, "besides, Uncle Idris would kill a thing too, right?"

"Too right" Idris agreed as he settled in a kitchen chair and held out his arms, Dylan rushing into them as Ianto rose and took some deep breaths. Idris watched him get a glass of water, his hands shaking and he asked "Are you OK?

"I forgot the rush of a kill" Ianto said once he had calmed and reclaimed the cuddle "The horrible excitement. Then afterwards the guilt and disgust at such an action."

"That's where we differ. I have never felt the last bit. Always, I feel the rush" Idris frowned, "Does that make me a psychopath?"

"You are righteous" Dylan said as he drew back to look at Idris, "You only kill the bad. Why would you feel bad about that? If you were right. Taddy's feelings are towards himself, not the thing he had to do. Taddy does not want the anger or harshness of the world in his heart. That's why he feels bad. You don't because you do not allow the bad things in. You are clean."

Idris looked over at Ianto, "This one. He is clever."

"Yes, my lovely boy is so damned clever" Ianto smiled, "He's right. I hate my own actions, not the action itself. A Morph. Here in my home."

"Don't worry, there is a parlay with their high council being demanded. I will get to the bottom of this" Idris promised, "For now keep the soldiers."

"But my party" Dylan wailed.

"Will go ahead as planned" Ianto assured his son, "We are OK."

He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto had tried to shake it off but that night Carley had been deposited in the bed without comment, Jack moving over to make room as he watched Ianto snuggle in and hug their baby with a fierce frown.

Jack wanted to make it better but knew Ianto had to work through it at his own pace.

Next morning Owen was there as he looked over at Ianto who was shaking a bottle of drink for all it's worth, almost like he was trying to kill something inside it.

"You are treating that drink like I wanna treat stupid people" Owen said and Ianto paused to glance over at him with raised eyebrows.

"You know. Like a glow stick? Shake the shit out of one until they break and see the light?" Owen said and Ianto blinked then smiled as he handed the extremely mixed drink to Enzo who opened it and took a deep gulp then sighed happily.

"Perfect Taddy. Why can't other people do milkshakes right?" the little boy asked innocently as he looked lovingly up at his parental and Ianto's face softened as he stroked the little face.

"Because they don't love you like I do"

Enzo shone with delight and pouted for a kiss then wandered over to his sister who promptly held out her hand for his drink which he relinquished without a second thought, watching her gulp some down with equal delight.

"So. Idris is sorting it?" Owen asked as he watched.

"Sorting something" Ianto replied, "Don't ask, don't need to lie about it."

"Ah. I hear ya" Jack winked as he sat with the little princess now in his lap, wrestling on a shoe as Ianto rolled his eyes as they all knew it would wind up under the sofa or stuffed in a pot plant later.

"Cariad?"

"She is wearing them" Jack said with that look of doom, "she is getting too big to be defiant like this. School soon enough, think they will like bare feet?"

"Jack!" Ianto was aghast. "She is only turning three. How dare you place my baby in a school already!"

Jack snorted as he released the spawn to stomp and snarl as she punished the shoes he had fastened securely before falling to the ground like she was dead.

"Now you've done it" Ianto sighed, "the morning of her big day and you've killed her."

Jack sniggered as he rose to lift the floppy baby into his arms and he wailed "Why. Why. Not my baby. Oh gods … my darling."

Ianto watched one eye open so she could see the way her Dadda had been destroyed by his horrible choice in footwear. Jack wailed as he fell to his knees, holding her up like an offering, "My daughter. My only daughter, Gods…why!"

Ianto watched the little beast smile contentedly as she clutched at her father and Jack placed her back on her feet, "Look. Dyls has gone to a lot of trouble for this party. Can you hold off dying until later love?"

"Yeah" she said as she considered, "I 'spose."

"Good."

"Right, go and see if he wants to do photos, Dadda can take the camera while I finish the cake for the boys without your fingers in the bowl of frosting" Ianto waved a hand and she frowned as she looked a the blue frosting, then her eyes slid to the box sitting on the counter Uncle Idris had carried in before going to patrol the grounds and nodded.

Ianto glanced at the box as well, knowing she was going to love the cake he had chosen for her. Spoilt little girl today. Ianto hummed as he watched Jack walk back and forth then he called, "Camera in the office Cariad. Top left drawer of your desk."

Jack stopped moving about and the door banged as he followed the children outside for the first of the photos in the garden.

Ianto went out once the cake was finished and found Owen posing with Rhys on their hands and knees like idiots, the two mocha coloured children on their backs. "There you are!"

Jack shoved the camera at him and ran to kneel, Dylan clambering up so all three were astride the men like mounted…well…nuttas. Ianto giggled as he took some shots then handed the camera to Tosh and walked over to stand behind them for a group shot, Carley reaching back until he leaned forward and kissed her little face, whispering that the cakes were looking OK and Uncle Andy was doing piggies in blankets too.

The doorbell sounded and madness descended, several children entering with hoots, whistles and one who seemed to think it was fancy dress and was a super hero complete with cape.

"Don't worry" Dylan whispered happily, "Gori always wears the cape. It's a thing. Grik thinks we should all get one so he doesn't feel out of place. It might be a fashion ya know."

"Ah. OK" Ianto nodded sagely as he watched the children run off.

It was going to be a wonderful day and he knew he was going to be exhausted when it was all over with but Dylan's proud arm around Carley's shoulder as he told everyone that it was her Born Day was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Cake time.

The boy's blue icing cake made to look like a large swimming pool was well received, as were the little jelly fishes on top like sharks.

Carley's was pink. Like… fluro. It was a hover.

She screamed with glee, her hands clasped together as she stared at the doll sitting the hover that looked just like her down to the almond shaped eyes and Idris lifted it out to hand to her, "A real dolly. She can be a friend to help you play."

Jazz hands, gasping and a loss of words as she gaped at her doll with delight, Idris full of pride as he watched her face glow.

"Well done, she loves it" Ianto assured him, "she will remember to breathe any second and…there she goes.

A shuddering breath then a shrill squeal of glee as the dolly was shaken about a bit and Idris laughed as she hugged his legs. Ianto could see his grandfather hovering so he stepped aside to let him in, the old man crouching to offer her something as well and she crooned as she accepted the little box, opening it to find a diamond bracelet inside that made her eyes widen.

"All princesses have bling" he told her as he fastened it to her wrist.

"That…looks expensive. She is only three" Ianto finally said softly.

"Doesn't matter. I got your mother one when she was this age and she still had it when…"he cleared his throat and rose to brush his trousers as Ianto finished it.

"When she left" Ianto watched the children race about and sighed, "Line."

"Yes. It's her day" John agreed, "Yes. Thank you"

"And I want your gratitude even less than apologies" Ianto huffed, stalking inside to check on the food. He took some cleansing breaths then turned to find a line of children, capes flapping and hero poses as they filled the kitchen.

"And jobs for us to save the world?" Dylan asked pompously and Ianto melted as he saw Jack in the little man.

"Thank the gods. All this food has to go out and the empty containers come back in. It was going to take me all day!" Ianto clasped his hands with glee. The children cheered and whooshed about complete with sound effects, saving Taddy Ianto.

Presents were piled and her eyes kept shifting there, especially at the large hover sized one that looked most important and when Jack finally called time she ran to it and tore as the paper like a thing possessed. The hover was a brilliant pink. It was huge and there were two seats, making it large enough for her to have a friend… a little special friend maybe and the little girl was eagerly looking for something to jam in there when Dorbit rose from beside his wife and cleared his throat, "Sweetie. Auntie Annabelle and I have our gift here."

He knelt and opened the basket that had been by his feet and to Ianto's horror he removed a Fluffit. A creature that was a mix between a kitten and a dragon. Cute when small but also known for their destructive natures and huge appetites.

Jack was equally shocked, excitedly so as he squealed and declared it the healthiest one he had ever seen, helping her put the fuzz ball into the hover. With a scream of glee she took off and Ianto sighed as it became obvious that Jack had not placed perimiter sticks to contain it in the garden like the boys' ones and as she took off down the end of the section Jack's grin faded and he started to run as Andy followed with pure horror.

"Well now, an unusual choice" Ianto said diplomatically to Enzo and Carley's Mama's family as they preened.

"I know" Dorbit boomed, "I guessed no one else would bring one."

Ianto grimaced then the hover came back into view with Carley laughing as the thing looked back behind them at the men chasing them, its tiny paws clutching the edge of the hover.

Well … it would give her something to fuss over I guess.

Gods.

.

.

.

The party wound down and some left with party bags, some settled with the boys in beds and such, pullouts made up and Andy snuggled in amongst lots of excited children to watch cartoons. Ianto left them to it and found his grandfather at the table in the kitchen helping Jack fill goodie bags for those going home in the morning.

"I would say this was a success" Jack smiled, "even with that animal."

"Yes, Owen you did a good job" Ianto patted Owen's head and he blinked then howled with mirth, calling him a cheeky prick.

"Cariad, why don't you go check her and her little friend, they have room in the bed for someone who can work the remote control for a movie" Ianto touched Jack's shoulder and the man rose for a kiss then left, Ianto setting into the abandoned chair.

"You are so much like her. Your mother. She would have loved this today" John sighed, "My wife would have too."

"I am just glad no one lost an eye" Ianto slumped as Idris laughed and settled to eat some popcorn half eaten in a bowl.

Things still needed to be sorted and Ianto looked at Idris calmly, "I want in on the Parlay."

"Thought you might"

Nuff said.

.

.

.

.

So, the next one will be Dylan's first Grup Meeting. I know this one was short but we all want some Dragon Ianto now ... they will be sorry they poked this one.


End file.
